Love at First Sight
by shm17y
Summary: Summary inside, will have new summary soon(hopefully .) just read the story cuz well the summary sucks...SS
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight**

**First fic be nice!!**

**Disowner: I don't own CCS**

**Summary**

Sakura gets jobs easily but she can't hold onto them long. Syaoran is looking for a job every store turns him down but he really is useful. They both get jobs at the same store. Is it Love at First Sight? Can it last?

**Chapter 1**

Publishing Company

"Are you done yet?"

"Umm it depends did you rewrite the first poem or the second poem?"

"Did YOU rewrite the first poem or the second poem?"

"Did you rewrite the first poem or the second poem?"

"Did YOU rewrite the first poem or the second poem?"

"I rewrote the first poem."

"OH MY GOSH!!! I was supposed to rewrite the first and you are supposed to rewrite the SECOND one."

"Sorry, I don't know how I got mixed up."

"That's it. YOU'RE FIRED!!"

"No please don't fire me I need this job I promise I won't screw up again."

"I'm sorry but NO WAY AM I GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE!! Remember last time when u had to translate the Japanese cartoon to English and you translated it to Chinese instead? Huh? Do you?"

"Yes but-"

"I'm sorry but you are gonna have to leave."

"Yes sir."

Photo Store

"I'm sorry sir. But we don't need any more photographers."

"But please look at my photos. I am sure you'll like-"

"Sorry sir but you're gonna have to leave."

"Please just take a look."

"Sir, please leave."

signs "okay I'm going."

Coffee Shop

"Sakura! You got fired again?"

"Yea but Tomoyo-"

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Get fired from like almost every publishing company in the world!"

"Well this time I at least lasted 3 months."

"Yea I guess what happened this time? You broke the printer again? Translated it to the wrong language? You lost it on the bus?"

"No, no, no"

"At the mall?"

shakes head

"At a restaurant?"

"No... I translated the wrong poem."

eyes go wide and mouth drops open "How in the world could you do the wrong poem that's like unscrewable!"

"I know but I found another job!"

"Which company?"

"This little bookstore that's also a publishing company! It's called...umm...ahh...oh yea I remember it's called Shmily"

"Oh I thought that was a photography store."

"It is but it also has books and stuff. It's really cool you can buy a gift for your boyfriend for his birthday! It's coming up soon right?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA no you are so forgetful! It's in 3 months. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Hey! It's not that funny!'

"Yes it is. HAHAHA okay well anyways I will buy the present at that shop though. I've been there it's a pretty cool shop."

"'kay. Hoeeeee I forgot I'm supposed to start today!"

"So?"

"I'm supposed to start at 2 pm!"

"So?"

"It's 2:16!"

tisk, tisk, tisk "Late on the first day."

"Shut up. Anyways I'll see you later. Bye"

"Bye!"

Shmily

"I am so sorry for coming late!"

"Oh it's ok but don't do it again!"

"Don't worry Ma'am I won't."

"Okay well I'd like you to translate this story from French to English and while you are doing that can you watch the cashier?"

"Sure."

"Okay well get working."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Sakura went to work. She was reading the book and writing down the English translation. A man walked into the story and went straight up to the woman in charge.

"Excuse me are you the manager of this store?"

"Yes. My name is Miss Chan. But you can call me Meiling (a/n in this fanfic Meiling and Syaoran are not related n don't know each other.)."

"Do you need any photographers?"

"I'm sorry sir we already have 3 photographers."

"Please look at my pictures. I am sure you'll like them."

"Well okay." So Meiling looked at his photos. "Wow these are really good!"

"I have more at home I could bring them in."

"Oh no it's okay. I think I will hire you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Our company will send you to take pictures of special events for people. You see the clients call us and we send one of our photographers. You get paid $300 each week and you might get extra if you do a very good job. You don't really have a schedule. We will give you a 15 min. break between each event. You will get a half an hour lunch break. We will give you appointments and then after each you can come back drop of the camera with the pictures and we will give you another camera. Or you can take all the cameras you need that day then come back at night. Be sure you can get here by 8: 30 am everyday but you get Sunday and Wednesday off. You can go home around well there are different times but around 7 – 9 pm. So do you want to work here?"

"Yes of course. When do I start?"

"Well since today is Sunday you can start tomorrow."

"Ok thank you for letting me work here. Thank you. Thank you."

"Ahh ok you don't need to get that excited."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. By the way what's your name?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Li Syaoran."

Meanwhile Sakura was serving a woman with one of the pictures of a sunset. She bought it and left the store. Sakura went back to translating.

"2 more chapters..." after an hour or so she was done. Now she just had to watch the store and at 8: 30 she could go home. But tomorrow she had to come at 9 am, which was her normal time. "Only 2 days off, Sunday and Wednesday. But today is Sunday and I had to come to work to 'get the hand of it'. Oh well at least I have a job."

"Well see you tomorrow Syaoran!"

"Bye"

_That guy is so hot I absolutely must have him, _thought Meiling.

Syaoran was walking out of the store but then he past the cashier and saw her. _Oh my...that girl is beautiful she's like an angel sitting their reading. Her short auburn hair, her slender arms and long legs. Her light but dark complexion and her skin looks so smooth. Her lips are thin and pink like a cherry blossom but I can't see her eyes. _Sakura felt like someone was watching her and when she looked up she saw him. _He...he so cute. His messy chocolate brown hair, his endless amber pools. His tough but gentle looking features. His tanned complexion and his body so muscular but not bulky or fat. Oh my gosh he's looking at me looking at him...her eyes there green an emerald color, so beautiful. _They locked eyes for a few minutes but a customer went up to Sakura and asked for her help so she had to go and help him. Syaoran saw Sakura go help the man..._she's so pretty when she's walking. _All of a sudden Sakura tripped over a book on the floor.

"HOEEEEEE!!!"

The boy she was helping came too her side. "Are you alright beautiful?"

"Huh? Uh...yea."

"That's good let me help you up cutie and maybe after you'd like to go out and have dinner? By the way my name is Tommy. What's your name?"

"Um...Sakura. Anyways I don't think I can go out with you."

"Why not?" and Tommy then slid his hand on her leg and started rubbing her limb.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?"

"No pl-please t-take your h-hand o-off me."

"Awww don't be shy."

"Take your hand off me!" she practically shrieked it out.

"No." and his hand went upper.

"Get your hand off her!!! You stupid no life jackass!" Syaoran screamed and pulled the guy off of Sakura.

"Hey I'm gonna complain to the manager you freakin' nut case!"

"Why? For harassing her?"

"Screw you! I'm outta here."

Syaoran then turned to Sakura, "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yea...thanks for...uh...helping me back there." She smiled at him. _Oh shit stop blushing!_

"No...uh...problem." He smiled back. _She's cute when she blushes and her smile, it's so captivating._

_He is so cute when he smiles._

"Ahem"

"Huh?" They both said at the same time.

"What just happened?"

"Miss Chan th-that guy ju-just tried t-to harass me."

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to umm."

"Syaoran Li."

Sakura smiled at him and blushed when he smiled back. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Anyways, Kinomoto-san I think you should take the rest of the day off. Okay?"

"Thank you Chan-san and please call me Sakura."

"It's nothing and both of you call me Meiling."

"Okay." They both replied at the same time which made Sakura blush and gave Syaoran a tint of pink but wasn't very visible.

Okay tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at First Sight**

**First fic be nice!!**

**Disowner: I don't own CCS**

**Summary**

Sakura gets jobs easily but she can't hold onto them long. Syaoran is looking for a job every store turns him down but he really is useful. They both get jobs at the same store. Is it Love at First Sight? Can it last?

**Chapter 2**

Sakura and Syaoran left the store at the same time so Sakura decided to ask Syaoran to dinner to thank him for saving her from the pervert. They decided since it was too soon for dinner they should go to an amusement park.

"Let's go on the flying thing!"

"Umm okay..."

"What's wrong Kinomoto-san?"

"I'm scared of heights oh and call me Sakura."

"Oh don't worry I won't let anything happen to you and call me Syaoran."

"Okay."

Syaoran took her hand and led her to the line up.

"You okay your hands are kinda cold."

"I'm fine my hands get cold when I'm nervous."

"If you don't wanna we don't have to go on the flying thing."

"No I wanna."

"Well okay."

The man who ran the flying thing led them to their glider. Sakura was really nervous and she tried to hide it but failed miserably. So Syaoran took her hand held it for the whole time. Next they went on the rollercoaster it wasn't that big but it was good enough. After the rollercoaster they went to play a game. Sakura saw this stuff toy bear she really wanted. It was white and had black brown eyes with a bow around its neck. She played this fishing game to try and get it but she couldn't even after three tries. Syaoran seeing how much Sakura wanted it decided to try it out and he won and he got the bear for her. After that they decided to go for one more ride because it was 7:45, Syaoran wanted to go for dinner but Sakura really wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel so he agreed and went with her.

"I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I am but with you with me I feel safe."

Syaoran was trying to not blush so hard but let a little slip he couldn't help looking down and smiling. _She feels safe when she's with me? Now I know if this ride does break down that I'll die happy. Damn why does she have this effect on me? A lot of women have said that but when she said it I swear my heart skipped a beat. What is happening to me? What is this feeling I feel when I'm with her? Is it love? No it can't be I just met her. What is it? _Sakura was getting on the ride waiting for Syaoran he was in a sort of trance and she didn't wanna wake him up from it. _He is so cute when he's in deep thought...I wonder what he's thinking about. I can't believe I told him I felt safe with him. What was I thinking? No I wasn't thinking it just came out. This feeling when I'm with him what is it? I don't think I've ever felt it before..._

The ride started which woke Syaoran out of his thoughts. Syaoran looked at Sakura she was looking at the lights in the dark city. He saw her shiver a bit and he couldn't blame her they were going pretty fast and she had a tank top on. So he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh its okay you can keep your jacket. I'm not that cold."

"Yes you are so take it."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"Okay fine but don't blame me if you get sick and have to miss work."

"Sick? Okay I'll take your jacket."

"That's a good girl."

"Shut up you."

"Hahaha okay."

Suddenly they stopped at the top of the wheel and they heard a loud bang in the sky. When they looked up they saw fireworks. It was beautiful but it only lasted for about 5 minutes before they started moving again. After the ride Syaoran drove them to Swiss Chalet. When they were done it was almost 9 pm. So Syaoran decided to drive Sakura home.

"I'll walk you to your door."

"Okay."

"Well I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. Maybe we can do this another time?"

"Yea, sure by the way can I have your phone number?"

"Okay but you gotta give me yours too."

"Okay." They wrote their phone numbers on a piece of paper and gave it to each other

"Goodnight Syaoran."

"Goodnight Sakura." Sakura got out her keys and unlocked the door she was about to go in when Syaoran pulled her by wrist. Sakura just stared at Syaoran. _What is he doing?_ Syaoran was looking into her eyes. It was like he was sinking into endless emerald pools. _Okay just do it. _After that thought, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly on the lips.

"'kay...well...goodnight."

"Night."

Sakura watched as Syaoran got into his car and drove away. Then she went into her house. Shrieking happily "I can't believe he kissed me!!! I feel like I'm on cloud nine!!! He is so perfect for me!! And he works where I work!! I hope I bump into him sometime." After a long, long, long while of daydreaming, blushing and thinking of the events that happened that day she went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile at Syaoran's House

"She is perfect!!! She's like an angel thank God I met her!! Shit it's already 10. I have to get up at like 8 tomorrow. Oh well at least I have a job." He went up to his room and brushed his teeth he was about to go to sleep when the phone rang.

ring, ring

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me!"

"What do you want Hiiragizawa?"

"Well I was just wondering if you would like go on a double date. My girlfriend wants to meet all my friends and their girlfriends."

"You know I don't have a girlfriend. Anyways what's your girlfriend's name again?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji and you can just get a date."

"Count me out."

"Come on tomorrow just one day. Everyone else will be there."

"I didn't know you had friends besides me."

"Very funny, and I do. Keiko and Ryu are going together; Kasumi and Daniel are going too."

"So? I've already met them I don't need to go."

"But you've never met MY girlfriend."

"I have work tomorrow anyways."

"You gotta job?"

"Yea I gotta job."

"How 'bout Saturday?"

"Working."

"Sunday?"

"................"

"Sunday it is."

"But-"

"No I insist. Okay meet us at the beach 10 am and since you don't have a girlfriend I'll ask Tomoyo-chan to ask her friend to come so you guys can maybe hook up. Goodbye"

"Wait!"

click

"Damn...maybe I can get my way out of this."

Next Morning

beep, beep

smack

"Arghh...gotta get up." Sakura just woke up and went to take a shower.

"Hmmm...that's weird I'm not late today." She mumbled to herself. "Arghh gotta a headache."

Sakura took some Advil and went to work.

Meanwhile at Syaoran

"I'm here just on time 8:30." Syaoran went in and saw only Meiling sitting there.

"Hi, I came to pick up all the cameras."

"Oh okay let me get them."

"Okay" Syaoran waited and Meiling came back 2 minutes later with 7 cameras and a schedule.

"Here. You only have 7 stops today so you'll probably finish around 7 pm."

"Okay."

"You have to be at your first stop by 9:00 am."

"Okay."

"By the way are you busy tonight?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering maybe we could have dinner and discuss some _things_."

"What _things_?"

"Just things, so can you?"

"Well..."

"Maybe about getting promotions and getting fired type of things."

_Fired? As in fire me? Maybe I should just go, thought Syaoran. _"I think I can come."

"Good you can pick me up from here at 7:30."

"What about the shop?"

"I'll ask someone to close up for me."

"Okay."

"Bye!"

"Bye..."

9:00

"Good morning, Meiling-chan"

"Morning Sakura-chan. By the way can you close the shop for me tonight?"

"Sure why?"

"I've gotta a date with Syaoran-kun anyways I've decided that I'm gonna close this shop at 8:00 instead of 8:30..."

Sakura was just shocked. She wasn't listening to a word Meiling said after the words date and Syaoran-kun came outta her mouth. _Syaoran and her are going out together on a date? What? I thought he liked me...I was wrong or maybe he was playing me and all this time he liked Meiling just wanted to play around with me...I can't believe it...I actually almost might've actually lov- no I didn't I never did. Of course I didn't you can't love someone that doesn't love you back...right? Right of course...Arghh whatever..._

"Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN?!?!?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry I guess I spaced out."

"Okay well anyways I changed the schedule instead of closing at 8:30 we're closing at 8:00. Okay?"

"Yea"

Sakura went to the counter and started translating a story from English to Japanese, but her mind was still on Syaoran.

Meiling was just walking around thinking. _Hmmm I think Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan like each other. I can't let that happen Sakura can like Syaoran-kun all she wants but Syaoran-kun can never, NEVER like her back. I'll make sure of that. But I might need some help..._

Where Syaoran is

_Why couldn't Sakura ask me out instead of Meiling? Oh well...I gotta concentrate on my job right now._

Somewhere Else

"Hello Tommy."

"Meiling? Is that you? I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"I saw you harassing Sakura-chan yesterday in MY shop."

"Oh...about that..."

"Befriend her."

"What?"

"I want you to befriend her and make her fall in love with you."

"Why?"

"I want the guy that saved her."

"Like you can't get any guy you want."

"I can...if they aren't already in love."

"You mean he-"

"Likes Sakura? Yea"

"Oh so how is making Sakura like me gonna help?"

"Well when he sees you and her together he'll give up and I will be there."

"Oh...what if I'm not interested in Sakura anymore?"

"Would you be if I offered generous compensation?"

"You're gonna pay me to love a girl?"

"Yea"

"What if I need more from her?"

"That's your problem if you wanna sleep with her."

"Fine, but how much?"

"$50 a day."

"Only?"

"Hey, it's not like she's ugly or anything and I know your into her."

"Fine, but is that forever or until you give up or marry him?"

"Until I marry him and don't worry I won't give up."

"Whatever."

"Anyways you can keep on going out with Sakura after I marry him but I won't pay you anymore."

"Fine but what if I lose interest?"

"Tell me and I'll stop paying you and I'll find someone else."

"Fine"

Okay anyways I hope you liked it. That's all for now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3 AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's Note**

OMG!! I AM SOOO SORRY!!!! I know I haven't updated in like almost half a year. Anyways its because school started and I haven't had much time to write. Also 'cause reality keeps catching up with me and I'm always doing stuff. And because I'm not sure on what to write…I've narrowed down my choices to 3 choices…I'm gonna ask you guys.

Sakura and Syaoran are set up at the beach

Syaoran is set up with a new character I can make up

Syaoran doesn't show up

Okay well you guys choose and tell me in the reviews. But if I don't get more than 10 votes I'll probably take like another half a year to update 'cause I'm gonna have to make up a chapter for all three and pick the one I like best so REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at First Sight**

**First fic be nice!!**

**Disowner: I don't own CCS**

**Summary**

Sakura gets jobs easily but she can't hold onto them long. Syaoran is looking for a job every store turns him down but he really is useful. They both get jobs at the same store. Is it Love at First Sight? Can it last?

**Author's Note: **Okay I knew I said I wouldn't make a new chapter for a long time if less then 10 people reviewed and everything but whatever I just couldn't help it. Anyways this a little Christmas present for you guys ok well I know it's not Christmas yet(well not where I live) but yea. Also, I just remembered Syaoran is supposed to go on a DATE with Meiling. So this chapter will be about their date just so you all know sorry about the confusion. Anyways next chapter will be about the beach and everything and now that I have an idea on what I'm gonna write about it hopefully won't take too long. Oh and sorry I told you guys to pick a choice because I've decided on writing about a new I got so to find out you'll have to read chapter 4. Okay now on with the story.

**Lights!!!**

**Eyes!!!**

**Read!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Syaoran got to get off work early because Meiling said he needed to "prepare" for their date. _What's there to "prepare"? Prepare to go on the worst date of my life? Prepare for a night I'm gonna regret? Prepare for the risk of getting fire? Great! _Syaoran took a quick shower and put on some de-odorant because this "date" wasn't cologne worthy and got dressed. He wore a green, white, beige striped shirt and white-ish – grey-ish pants (I know it doesn't really sound nice looking but its hard to describe what I'm picturing anyways). He looked at the time and it was only 7. "Hm got half an hour…" he said to no one in particular, "I guess I could watch a little TV." Syaoran plopped down on his favourite chair and turned it on, it was a bug show about how the female bug, after mating with the male bug, ate him. _Hm my grade school science teacher did say he had some theory about humans evolving from insects…oh God I hope it isn't true it'd be scary being inside Meiling's stomach if she drugged then screwed me…Aiya! _(Chinese way of saying something like shit or crap you get it right? I'll take that as yes) I'm gonna be late its 7:24!

Syaoran rushed out the door and into his car and sped to the address Meiling had given him.

"You're late!" scowled a very peeved Meiling.

"I'm so sorry I was watching TV and I lost track of the time," apologized Syaoran.

"Well I guess I'll let it slip but only this time," Meiling said in a forgiving but warning tone.

"Okay?" Syaoran said. _There's gonna be a next time? Great can't wait!_

"Let's go!" Meiling said enthusiastically.

"Uh…okay…where're we going?" Syaoran asked.

""You decide!" Meiling said with excitement.

"How about that new restaurant on Help me Rd. beside I'm dead St.?" Syaoran said sounding like he actually meant it. _Man if I really could decide we wouldn't be going anywhere together._

"I've never heard of those street names before or heard of the restaurant but I'm sure it'll be great let's go!" Meiling believing every word he said.

"Okay?" Syaoran said. _Holy shit what an idiot!_

Syaoran drove around for half an hour looking for a restaurant but he couldn't think of anything that Meiling was good enough for so he went to McDonald's.

"This is the restaurant?" Meiling asked disappointment clear in her face.

"Yep, I love this place don't you?" Syaoran said trying to sound believable.

"Well it you like it, I like it!" Meiling said once again excited she was on a date with Syaoran.

"Okay…" _Shit why is she so happy? Arghh this is gonna be a long, long, LONG night._

After an hour of ordering food and eating and hearing Meiling talk non-stop for forever, they were finally done. Syaoran was ready to about get up and do a happy dance when Meiling suggested they go to the beach for a "romantic moonlit walk". _"Romantic"? with her? Right and someday I'll fall into a pit and be devoured by leeches. This night feels like it's never gonna end. I wonder what Sakura is doing…_

Sakura's Place

_Syaoran is probably still on a date with Meiling…I should be happy for him, him and Meiling could make a very cute couple…_

Ding Dong

"Who could that be?" Sakura asked herself.

She went to open the door and when she did she found Tommy standing there with flowers and a teddy bear crying holding a heart that said "I'm Sorry" on it. She was about to slam the door when Tommy put his foot in the doorway, so she ended up closing the door on his foot.

"Ow Shit!" Tommy screamed.

Sakura being the kind yet stupid girl she is she said, "Omg are you ok? I'm am so sorry!" Sakura apologized and opened the door. She helped him into her house onto her couch and got him some ice.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said for the millionth time.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I'm sorry for the other day! I was such a jerk please forgive me!" Tommy begged as he gave her the flowers and teddy bear.

"It's okay," Sakura said forgivingly.

"Well…I just wanted you to know…that I really do…like you and…I was wondering…if you'd…um…like to…you know…go out sometime?" Tommy asked pretending to blush and be nervous.

Sakura, thinking he was a good guy now, said, "Sure! When do you wanna go out?"

"How about this Sunday?" Tommy asked sounding hopeful.

"Um, Sunday isn't really good I kinda got plans," Sakura replied remembering how Tomoyo was gonna set her up with one of Eriol's friends.

"Oh, well then…"

Back to Syaoran

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Meiling screamed getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry I guess I sorta spaced out back there," Syaoran said.

"It's okay!" Meiling said putting and her arm around Syaoran's, giving Syaoran chills going down his back non-stop.

"Anyways isn't this romantic?" Meiling asked as she put her face on his shoulder with a dreamy face.

"Uh…yea sure," Syaoran said wanting his arm back.

"You know, I was thinking about giving you a promotion," Meiling said.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Well I can see you're very hard working. Anyways yea I've decided to give you a promotion you can be the head photographer. You get an office and you basically develop all the film and sort them out and organize them and you can digitally enhance them. And when you're head photographer with an office you and I can see each other at work more and spend more time with each other!" Meiling said excitedly.

"Um…well I kinda like taking pictures and everything…" Syaoran said trying to get out of it.

"Well if you like it then maybe…"

_Wait! Sakura works there too! I'll get to see her! _"NO!! I think I'll take the promotion!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Really? Awww, that is sooo sweet of you!!!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you're taking the promotion because you know how much this means to me that I get to see you almost everyday, right?" Meiling asked suspiciously.

"O-of course. Duh why else would I want the job?"

"sigh that is really sweet of you, but I can see you really like taking pictures so maybe…"

"NO! I wanna get a promotion!" Syaoran interrupted.

"Uh…okay if it's what you really want," Meiling said and continued to walk with a dreamy face.

Sakura's Place

"Okay! So it's decided!" Sakura said excitedly. _I guess Syaoran really likes Meiling. So I might as well step down gracefully, anyways Tommy is really sweet and funny and isn't a bad guy, I could go out with him._

"Okay well I'll see you then!" Tommy said getting ready to leave.

"Awww, do you have to leave that soon?" Sakura asked sounding like a child.

"Okay fine, I'll stay a little longer for you," Tommy said babying her.

"Yay!!!" Sakura exclaimed childishly.

Tommy chuckled at how cute she was and how innocent she was, _I can't wait until you're mine and I get paid by that idiot Meiling for going out with this sweet cherry blossom, man am I lucky or what?_

"So…how long have you been living in Tomoeda?" asked Sakura.

"About 3 years, you?"

"My whole life, where did you come from?"

"Kyoto," Tommy said.

"Oh, why'd you move here?"

"Bad memories…" Tommy said with sadness in his eyes.

"What bad memories? Well you don't have to tell me…" Sakura said unsure if she was rude by asking.

"It's okay, I'll tell you. Well when I was 4 my drugged up father left us(my mother, my sister, Amber, my brother, Tyler, and me) oh by the way we all have English names because my father was an English man.

"Oh…"  
"Anyways then when I was 10 my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and didn't have enough money for the surgery so everyday we watched her suffering and then she died when I was 12. We didn't have to go to the orphanage because my brother was 20 and had a job. So my brother took care of us. Then he got married and his wife didn't like us so she kicked my sister and I out, she was only 5 so she didn't know much. so I took care of her because by that time I was 19. A year later in the winter time my sister got a cold. She told me she was okay and everything but it kept on getting worse. Finally I asked my mom's friend who was a nurse to check her. It turned out she had pneumonia and if I didn't get her medicine it could turn into hypothermia. She gave me medicine for free because she knew I couldn't afford it. But it didn't help so 2 months later she died…" Tommy started crying real tears. Sakura comforted him the best she and after a few minutes he stopped and apologized for his breakdown.

"It's okay I understand. We all have those don't worry about it," Sakura coaxed him softly.

"Thanks for understanding," Tommy said with a smile.

"No problem," Sakura replied smiling softly.

Tommy look at his watch which read 9 pm, "Hey, I gotta get going I have work tomorrow, see ya."

"Okay see ya later."

Sakura walked him to the door and said her final goodbyes and he left. _Oh shit I think I'm falling for him…_

Tommy was thinking to himself, _am I really falling for her? Nah this is jus a game…right?_

Back to Syaoran

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing what are you thinking about?" the truth was he could care less but he had to be a gentleman and the truth was he was thinking of Sakura and their kinda date.

"I was just thinking about our relationship," Meiling replied'

Syaoran raised his eyebrow at the word relationship, "relationship?" he asked repeating her.

"Yea about us…do you think we should keep it a secret or tell everyone?"

"Listen Meiling…"

"I think we shouldn't tell anyone they might think you're getting ahead in work because we're together and they might think you get special treatment and start being mean to you and I don't want that to happen so let's keep it a secret, okay?"

"Uh…okay?" Syaoran didn't know what to say. He really didn't wanna be with Meiling he wanted to be with Sakura but he didn't wanna hurt her feelings. He wanted to let her down in time or maybe she would just stop liking him…some day. So Syaoran being the gentleman he was just kept playing along with Meiling. _At least Sakura isn't with anyone. And hopefully when I break up with Meiling she'll still be free and hopefully she'll like me…_

Sakura's Place

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tomoyo?"

"Sakura? Hi!"

"Hey! Guess what!!!!"

"I don't know what?"

"I think I might have found the perfect guy for me!"

"Oh really? Who?"

"This guy named Tommy, at first I thought he was a pervert but it turns out he's actually really sweet. He's funny, pretty cute, he has feelings and he is just plain nice!"

"Well I'm glad you're happy! It's about time you found a guy and settled down," Tomoyo said happy for her best friend.

"I know, I'm sooo happy right now!"

"I've got good news too," Tomoyo said mysteriously.

"Please tell me!!!" Sakura begged.

"Okay…I'm getting married to Eriol he purposed last night I was gonna tell you on Sunday but I jus couldn't help it!!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"OMG!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura squealed.

"I know!!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Congratulations!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you and I need to ask you something."

"Yea?"

"Will you be my maid of honour?"

"Of course!!! Omg it is gonna be sooo cool!!!!" Sakura squealed again.

"I can't wait!!!" Tomoyo said dreamily.

"You're so lucky, finding your Mr. Right and being able to marry him."

"Yea I guess, Eriol is so cool I'm so glad he purposed and I'm so glad I said yes."

"Yea, you've always been lucky with love."

"So have you."

"No I didn't start dating until I was like 17 and those were like on off relationships with knuckleheads. Then when I got a serious boyfriend he dumped me for another girl and now I'm 25, single and living alone."

"Well at least you've finally found someone."

"Yea I hope this doesn't crash and burn like all my other relationships if you could call them that."

"Well I wish you luck in your love life, if I could I would give you like half of all my love luck."

"Thanks you're a great friend."

"No problem, I mean that's what friends are for."

Sakura and Tomoyo talked for 2 more hours but finally hung because they had work in the morning. Sakura brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and climbed into bed. She smiled to herself then drifted off into a peaceful rest.

Okay I am sooo sorry this couldn't be longer but it's like 1 in the morning and I'm really tired shm17y yawns and rubs her eye I've been typing for like 2 hours now ahh my fingers are sooo tired. Anyways I hope you guys like your Christmas gift from me :D. Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Love at First Sight**

**First fic be nice!**

**Disowner: I don't own CCS**

**Summary**

Sakura gets jobs easily but she can't hold onto them long. Syaoran is looking for a job every store turns him down but he really is useful. They both get jobs at the same store. Is it Love at First Sight? Can it last?

**Author's Note**

Okie I'm having a contest because I know the summary sucks. Anyways you would normally be reading this if you normally read this so I wanna ask you guys to think of a summary that suits this story and put it in a review and I'll choose the one I like best. I hope you like this chapter and I'm very sorry for not updating sooner I didn't have much time but now its march break so I'll try to get as much writing done as possible.

**Chapter 4**

BeepBeep

Smack

"Arghh," Sakura mumbled as she got up. _What day is it today? Sunday? No work! Get to go back to sleep…wait no beach with Tomoyo and mystery date. _Sakura thought to herself. Sakura got out of bed and headed to the shower. She took a long hot shower and put on a white sundress with her swimming suit under.

She looked at her time and saw she only had 15 mins left, which wasn't enough time to drive there. She rushed out the door and into her car and sped to the beach.

Beach half an hour later

"Where is she?" Tomoyo said for the millionth time.

"Daidouji-san? Maybe your friend doesn't want to be set up. We've been waiting for a long time already," replied Sakura's blind date.

"No she does. She's always late, please wait a little longer Li-san," Tomoyo pleaded.

"Uh okay fine," he replied and sat down. He was getting a little hot and ran his hand through his messy chocolate brown hair looking up. Then using his hands to block the sun from his deep amber eyes. They heard a car coming and Tomoyo pointed out it was Sakura. He got off the bench he was sitting on and gaped at her beauty.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"Come meet you date!" Tomoyo pulled Sakura to the man.

Sakura gasped.

"Sakura Kinomoto meet Ryu Li," Tomoyo introduced them.

_OMG I thought he was Syaoran they look sooo alike. Maybe they're related, _thought Sakura.

"Hey," Ryu said.

"Hi, um are you by any chance related to Syaoran Li?" asked Sakura.

"Uh yea he's my cousin," replied Ryu.

"Eriol, where's your friend? Keiko has been waiting for a long time now!" Tomoyo screamed at her fiancé.

"I don't know he's not normally late." Eriol replied scared of Tomoyo at the moment.

Suddenly a car came rushing into the parking lot and out stepped a young man with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm clock didn't go off and I woke up late," he apologized.

"It's okay, come meet your blind date Keiko," Eriol said pulling him into the direction of a skinny, slightly tanned, Japanese girl. She had light brown eyes and long, silky, light brown hair that was slightly darker than her eye colour. She was wearing a white, spaghetti strap top and a light blue skirt.

"Keiko Shinobi meet Syaoran Li," Eriol introduced the same way Tomoyo had.

"Nice to meet you Li-san" Keiko said shyly.

"Uh nice to meet you too Shinobi-san and please call me Syaoran," Syaoran replied politely.

"Okay and you can call me Keiko," she responded. (AN: oh and I just noticed that in chap. 2 I put Keiko and Ryu together just so you all know they break up later and are set up with Syaoran and Sakura .)

Sakura stared at the man who just stepped out of the car and was introduced to her friend Keiko. _Syaoran…I wonder if he still remembers me…I haven't seen him in a while, _Sakura thought to herself.

"Um Kinomoto-san?" Ryu said attempting to wake Sakura up from her daze.

"Huh? Oh sorry Li-san and please call me Sakura," Sakura replied.

"Okay and you better call me Ryu," Ryu replied.

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Come on everyone, let's go and swim and whatever!" Tomoyo said loudly pushing everyone down to the water. That's when Syaoran saw Sakura. As he was being pushed he stared at Sakura and her beauty. When they reached the edge of the water Tomoyo stopped pushing them, and left to go play in the water.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out before his mind could tell him to shut up.

Sakura turned and saw the one who had called was who she had hoped it would be Syaoran.

"Syaoran, nice to see you again," Sakura said to him as she walked up to him.

"So…you here with anyone?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh yea I was set up with your cousin Ryu and I see you were set up with Keiko," Sakura replied.

"Yea, it's weird though I could never picture you with Ryu, he doesn't seem like your type. He's shy and is always pushed around and well no offence kinda boring," Syaoran said, _and I always pictured you with me, _he thought as an after-thought (AN: lol thought as an after-thought)

"Oh yea I guess he isn't my type, Keiko isn't really your type either she seems quiet and shy but she really isn't she's normally in control. She might seem bossy at times but she is really nice," Sakura said.

"Oh I see. Yea well, anyways how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time…" Syaoran and Sakura talked for an hour or more. Their dates talking to each other as well. Sakura and Syaoran decided to go swimming and were joined by Tomoyo and Eriol, Ryu and Keiko and Daniel and Kasumi. By the looks of it Keiko and Ryu made up and looked like they were getting back together. But Syaoran and Sakura didn't mind, they didn't really notice they were too busy having fun with each other.

It was almost sunset and everyone was starting to leave. Ryu drove Keiko home, Eriol and Tomoyo went home together and Daniel and Kasumi decided to go to an ice cream parlour and watch the sunset together. Sakura and Syaoran stayed at the beach to watch the sunset. _Today was sooo much fun Syaoran is sooo cool, fun, funny, cute, talented and just perfect. Wait what about Tommy? Do I like Tommy or Syaoran? Well I did like Syaoran first then it was Tommy so maybe I really like Syaoran. Well I don't care I like Syaoran, Tommy can be a friend. Oh wait Syaoran is going out with Meiling isn't he? But maybe he doesn't like her… _Sakura was sitting there her thoughts all mixing together then she cleared her head she wanted to keep this moment perfect.

Nearby there was a painter. He painted the picture of Syaoran and Sakura on the sand watching the sunset. It was so beautiful he wanted to keep it so he brought it home and hung it up.

"I think we should go now Sakura," Syaoran said starting to get up.

"Yea I guess," Sakura replied

They walked to the parking lot together and went to their cars.

"See you sometime," Sakura said to Syaoran. She was about to go into her car when Syaoran was suddenly standing beside her and stopped her.

"Yes Syaoran?" Sakura looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Uh about Meiling do you know?" Syaoran asked.

"What? That you guys are going out?" Sakura replied but really didn't want to talk about.

"Yea, just so you know I don't like her but I don't wanna be mean and turn her down I could lose my job and well I don't wanna hurt her. But I also don't wanna lead her on and I like someone else. What should I do?"

"Just tell her everything and yea, she'll be hurt but well she'll understand. By the way, who do you like?" Sakura asked.

"You really wanna know?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea," Sakura said. Then she felt something soft on her lips and realised Syaoran was kissing her. She quickly closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. His lips were so soft and gentle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura wished this moment never ended but they needed air. Slowly they parted neither wanting to let go.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Syaoran.

"Yea," Sakura blushed.

Okie that was worse than I thought it would be. I'm sooo sorry I keep you guys waiting for like almost 3 months then I give you this crap. I'll make it up to you guys SORRY! Okie well don't forget the summary thing okie bye! Oh and don't forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
